


Lucy

by Still_Dreamin



Series: Fantastical Fangirl Adventures [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Dreamin/pseuds/Still_Dreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is a crazy fan who meets One Direction and screws it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Lucy who is @lgbtzayn on twitter.
> 
>  
> 
> This is one part of a sequel of short fanfics where a real fangirl meets my made up version of one direction in my own twisted way. The series is called Fantastical Fangirl Adventures! Enjoy!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

I'm Lucy and I live in Ireland. Now, you must be thinking, "Oh my god she has probably met Niall before! She probably sees Niall all the time!" But Newsflash! That is not the case. When is Niall Horan, member of "The Biggest Band on the planet" ever home? Oh, that's right, christmas? Hah, kidding! No one even knows where he's at for christmas. But you know who is home for christmas holidays? Liam. And you know where Liam lives? Northern Ireland. And you know where my cousins live, who's home I'm going to for a new years party? Northern Ireland! It's a miracle!

My parents roll their car up the driveway to my cousins house and I sigh at the horribly long greetings awaiting us. I don't care about any of this shit.

As soon as all that is done and over with, I carefully walk out of the house without anyone noticing. I make it a couple blocks from the home and jump onto a bus.

"Hey," The guy by me says.

"Hi," I respond with a smile.

"Where you headed to?" He grins, politely.

"Oh, uh, I was gonna check out Liam Payne's house. Not that I'll be able to to go inside," I shrug, "It sounds weird but whatever."

"I know Liam," The guy says, excited, "I'm a friend of his!"

"What?" I scream, "No way!"

"Yeah! I was just heading to his place for a a new years party," He laughs.

"I'm totally inviting myself to this party!"

"I'm totally letting you invite yourself," The guy grins, "So, you have a name?"

"Yeah, Lucy, and you are?"

"Bobert," He smiles.

What the fuck kind of name is that? I smile at him though, "Nice name," I lie.

The next thing I know we're outside Liam's home and Bobert rings the doorbell and... Niall answers!

"Niall, what the fuck?" I question, "This is Liam's house."

"Yeah, there's a party," Niall says, raising an eyebrow at me, "And you are?"

"She's Lucy, she's with me," Bobert says.

"But you're gay," Niall says to Bobert.

"What the fuck, Niall?" Bobert is suddenly yelling, "Just because I said she is with me doesn't mean we're dating!"

"O-okay..." Niall stammers.

"No, you're a fucking stupid piece of shit! Maybe she's just a friend, Niall! Maybe I just met her on the bus and decided she was a cool person I'd like to bring to this party and become friends with!" Bobert is angry.

"Okay, chill," Niall mutters.

"No, you chill! You're such a straight boy! Don't you realize that people of opposite sexes can be friends? You're so dumb! Sometimes I just wanna bash your head into the wall!" Bobert shoves Niall out of the way and storms into the party.

"O-kay," I drawl out, "Anyway, you single?" I grin.

"I feel uncomfortable," Niall walks away.

"Wait, okay, where's Liam? You look hot in a plain white shirt. Are the other boys here? Are there any other famous people here?" I choke from talking too fast and fall to the floor coughing.

"Liam is hosting and Zayn is here," Niall replies, he tilts his head at me as I twitch on the floor, still choking.

"Help," I cough out.

Niall just stands there and looks at me with a drink in his hand. 

"Lucy!" Bobert comes out of nowhere and helps me sit up as I continue choking. Niall still stands there staring at me.

I finally manage to breathe again and glare at Niall, "You couldn't have helped?"

Niall shrugs, "I didn't know what to do," he walks away.

"Niall is dumb," Bobert says, "He's rude, don't mind him."

"Can you introduce me to Liam?" I ask Bobert.

"Yeah, I can introduce you right away," Bobert grins and helps me up.

"What about me?" A guy behind Bobert whines.

"You're a weird stalker who needs to leave me alone," Bobert grabs my hand and we run off into the crowd of people.

"DJ Malik in the house!" A shout replaces the song.

"Zayn! Zayn! Zayn!" I shove Bobert away and run around in circles in the middle of the dance floor, "Zayn!"

"Up next is one of my favorite songs," Zayn sings into the speakers, "One Chance To Dance! Oh wait, that never made the album. Let's go with something by Naughty Boy, just kidding I hate him too."

"Yay! Zayn! Wooh! Kill it boy! Kill it!" Everyone stops cheering and turns to stare at me, "Kill it baby! Kill everything! Kill me! You are God! You are the creator! You are all that is beautiful in this world."

"Um, you okay?" A girl asks, stepping toward me.

"Okay?" I scream at her and she steps back, "I am great! My baby boy is DJ-ing I am on fire!"

"I got this!" A voice yells above my screams about firing up the dance floor, "I'll take the dance challenge!" And Liam steps out of the crowd.

"Liam!" I scream.

"Yes, Liam," Liam announces his name and breaks off into a dance. And he's absolutely amazing. He looks great dancing to Zayn's music. Especially his arms... Yummy arms.

"Can I lick your arms?" I call out to Liam.

"Wha-?" Liam stops mid-step and turns to look at me.

"Nothing," I shrug, "LOL I didn't say anything. It was her," I point behind myself.

"Your turn," Liam awkwardly says, stepping back and giving me the floor again. 

"Okay," I nod and step forward. This is not what I imagined would happen when I meet the boys.

"Dance! Dance!" The crowd cheers.

"Alright, here I go," I nod as the beat changes into a song about bird machines, "Right," I close my eyes and count to three then I open my eyes and start violently chicken dancing all over the dance floor, "You like that?" I shout and run up to Liam, chicken dancing right in front of him, "Yeah! Uh huh!"

Liam looks around and takes a step back.

"Dance game on point, yeah?" I move closer, still violently dancing, "Dancing on fleek! Ay papi!"

Liam looks around and takes another step back, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Are you scared of the dance vibe? My dancing game too strong for you, Daddy?"

"Daddy?" Liam squeals.

"Yes, Daddy! My dance too good for you?" The song suddenly ceases to play and I stop chicken dancing and fix my hair, breathing heavily.

"I'm just a little boy, I like green beans. I'm not a Daddy," Liam takes another step back.

"Anyway, hey, I'm Lucy," I stick my hand out and Liam flinches away.

"Please, don't touch me," He mumbles.

"I was going to ask if you want to dance," I shrug, "Like, with me."

"No, please, never dance again," Liam shakes his head.

"But-" suddenly the same song about bird machines comes on again and my body starts moving by itself.

"No-" Liam gasps, "No!"

"I can't control it, It's taking over me!" I scream as I start viciously chicken dancing again.

"Someone call security!" Liam shouts, crying, "I can't take it anymore."

"I got no control!" I scream, as I accidentally punch someone in the face and knock them onto their back.

"Security!" Liam runs away.

"No," I shout as security guards come toward me, "I can explain," suddenly I start heading toward the door while chicken dancing.

"Get out and don't come back!" The security yell, chasing after me, "We're placing a restraining order on you!"

"But I'm a fan!" I yell, exasperated.

"You're a dancing freak," Bobert calmly says out of nowhere and I dance out the door.


End file.
